Club Penguin Fan Universe:Code of Conduct
This is the CP Fanon Wiki's ultimate policy. Everyone must follow it. Everyone. __TOC__ The COC in a Nutshell * G-rated to light PG. No cursing, descriptive violence, passionate love (making out), ressurection or religious themes or insults. * Be civil. This not a land of misery. * Don't vandalize anything. * Keep it lighthearted, possibly comical. * The BOSS are the law! This is their wiki, THEY ARE THE LAW! (JK, I hope you can take a joke.) * Enjoy yourself, and don't ruin people's days. = Full Code of Conduct = The laws shall be laid down below. Licensed under the Creative Commons License to Wikia and the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. Wiki Rules NOTICE: This document is not to be taken so literally that you could exploit as many loopholes as the number of ampersands Mabel has said in her lifetime. Take it with a pinch of common sense. :P.S. Don't take the "do not take this literally" clause too literally. ---- * No one is to be bullied or harmed in any way. Opinions are allowed, just don't go thrashing them everywhere. * The BOB and Sysop Senate are our governing bodies. * Keep the content clean enough to appear in a G to PG rated movie. *When a user is banned, you may not Str00delise their user page. Follow the RBIS guidelines for what to do. *You cannot own a character, a room, a game, a story, a species or anything else just because it has your name on it, or because you created it! You do however, reserve the right to deny its use in a story, edit it if other edits contradict with your intentions for said character unless an admin orders you to stop doing so. **The creator has the right to edit the article and override any changes he/she dislikes. ***If, though, the article in question is inappropriate, the admins will take over and rewrite the article to make it A-OK, no matter what the creator thinks. *Anyone is free to edit any page of which you created or are heavily involved with. *The creator of a character, room, or article has the right to edit the article in question if other user's edits contradict with the original intention or "personaility" involved in said article. (see the section "Edit Wars" for more) **For example: "Good" characters can't become "evil" unless the creator intended it or allows it. This is called "Out Of Character, or "OOC" for short. *Everyone has the right to parody the works of other people. *Everyone has the right to parody any item in the real world, but they must be kept clean. **Controversial subjects must be used in a lighthearted fashion. *Non-parodied items from the real-world may not be written about (in a manner that violates the following clause) as they are outside of Antarctica, and therefore our wiki's scope. If they are written about, they are to be viewed as foreign enigmas (e.g., Bill Gate$). *Asking permission before using a character is reccomended. *''This is not an Un-Club Penguin wiki!'' *No profanity, swearing, or foul terms of any kind, including racial slurs, swearing/"cussing", and language barriers that may be clean in one nation but forbidden in others. *No pornography. *Violent articles are extremely discouraged. Remember, children do frequently visit this wiki. **Remember, although this wiki is mostly edited by teenagers, it is also viewed by a huge variety of age groups. This includes young children, so keep all article content of a PG rating. * Do not vandalize or spam. *We are not here to make people feel bad. **If someone dies, follow the Project:That's Death! code. *Should anyone create an article with religious references, an adminstrator has the full right to delete, change, or even rewrite from scratch the article to confrom to these policies and ban the user of the situation is drastic. *The "Soul" is a highly sacred term and entity in most religions, and as such should not be used or spoken of... ever. * Alchohol is not allowed. Several items can cause similary effects to drunkeness (especially Cream Soda and Ditto), so use these. ---- *In no way should science/reality halt or hinder your imagination. Should this be the case, axe it and continue writing as if aforementioned scientific fact didn't exist. Weird people such as TurtleShroom and Explorer usually come around and concoct parody science (fake science) for you. There's no need to worry over trivial details, so just write your article! ---- Amendements added in BOBMASTER CONGRESS *British/American spelling and grammar differences must be respected. Do not change the word(s) in question to the other spelling variation. First come first serve. *IN NO WAY may a user delete their articles if they quit. Unless it is something personal, such as very special art (like PogoPunk's personal artwork or a picture of the actual user), it can't be eradicated. That includes images, project pages, and any other namespace. **In short, quitters can't take their articles with them! ***For the full amendment, please see Forum:Congress/Article Preservation. *You may NOT use "peng" as a prefix/suffix in the names of parodies. Use of "penguin" and the letter "p" to replace words/letters in parody names is still allowed, but discouraged. *For clarity, size, and convenience reasons, your images must be uploaded in PNG or SVG format WHENEVER POSSIBLE. The only exceptions are using GIF file extensions for animated images (like animated flags), photos taken in JPG (especially if they cannot be converted to PNG), older files that were uploaded before this bill passed (images uploaded before 17:31, June 28, 2009), and images from computers that are unable to save or make PNG/SVG files. Any new image files that are NOT PNG or SVG will be deleted upon uploading, unless they fit in one of the exceptions with proof, proof being you telling us your operating system on your user page. **To make SVG files, we recommend using Inkscape (download link available here) **If a user has been exempted from this doctrine via the template:JpgLegal template, they may upload JPGs without restrictions. *It is illegal to advertise any uncensored or unclean wikis, specifically the Un-CP Wiki, on this site. Please see Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Congress/Should this wiki advertise the Un Club Penguin Wiki? for the full vote. **After a re-vote, any and all consistent nagging, blog posts, petitions, spam, or links to the Un-CP wiki, will result in blocking as of 15:27, 29 July 2009 (UTC). *Due to the tension between the two wikis, it has been settled that any advertising (defined as linking to a particular site and giving positive reasons to click the link next to it) of the Club Penguin Wiki is currently banned. **This does not include simply linking for canonical and reference reasons *The multiple accounts of Agentgenius, now known as NotAnEditor, will be subject to and limited by specific regulations, of which the full list is here. *We discourage self-glorification (a character who is perfect). Self-glorification of a character usually results in said character getting humiliated or being the subject of comedy, like Mabel. *Homosexuality is legal. ---- SEE ALSO... *Project:That's Death!, for cases of CP life and death scenarios. Edit Wars *Edit wars are not allowed. If your edit is undone once or twice, it should be taken to the talk page before a mass amount of pointless edits ensue. If an edit war does erupt, an administrator MUST end it. Here are ways to end the Edit War: * Merge the writings of both sides. * Pick a side and put their view on the article on there. * Rewrite the article. * Delete the article (if it's really bad). * Take it to the BOB. If the edit war continues administrators either protect the article or delete it. THE ADMINISTRATOR SETTLING THE DISPUTE MUST NOT BE PART OF THE WAR! Move/Merge There are several scenarios in which a page should be moved: * The title has '''conventional errors such as spelling, capitalization, puncuation, etc. * The title is not factually correct. For moves that do not fall under this list, discussion is required on the article's talk page. Pages may be merged; however, discussion is usually required on the Merging Centre. Strike System Our wiki has created a Strike System for naughty users who have abused our Conduct, which will be based on three strikes, then an out. This is used instead of blocking if the naughty users who have got strikes haven't done anything that bad. If they have done something extremely bad, it deserves a block. Generic wiki vandalism Administrators will block naughty people as per the below chart listing, some variations may occur. *'IP vandals' (inserting abuse, blanking pages, etc.): **1st offence = warning -- Strike 1 **2nd offence = 1 week block -- Strike 2 **3rd offence = 3 months block -- Strike 3 **Futher offence = 1 year to infinite block -- You're out! *'Registered vandals': **1st offence = warning -- Strike 1 **2nd offence = 2 week block -- Strike 2 **3rd offence = 1 year block -- Strike 3 **Further offence = infinite block -- You're out! *'Problem IPs & users' (personal attacks, making articles that do not follow the COC): **Offence = warning -- Strike 1 **5 warnings = 2 week block -- Strike 2 **2 blocks = 3 month block -- Strike 3 **Further offence = infinite block -- You're out! *'Sockpuppets' (multiple usernames for the same vandal): **Offences = variable. *'Hate Mail' **1st offense = warning, three day block. **2nd offense = YOU'RE OUT! Infinite block. ---- 'Unholy Conduct' There are some things which cross all moral bounds, ones of which must be terminated on contact. These are as follows: *'Impersonation of a Fellow Man'. If someone signs up for a user name that looks identical to another user's, the name is immediantly banned. For instance, there is a TurtleShroom on this site. If a user created a name Turtle's'''hroom, Turtleshr'00'm, Turt'I'eshroom (capital I), etc. to impersonate the user, said user would be banned. **If the imposter account is a sockpuppet of a user, the imposter AND the sockpuppeteer are both banned for infinity. *'Pornography'. The wretched and unholy practice of posting and linking to heinous and dispicable images of which can not be described on this or any site. ''If you are a victim, unplug or turn off your computer as soon as you see the filth. Whoever posted it, unless by accident (not likely) will be banned IMMEDIATELY by the nearest able-bodied Sysop or BOBmaster. ---- This is the Ultimate Policy. Even the GourdZoid Council must follow it. 1 1